Bendición, Urgente Bendición
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Orihime en su casa? ¿Su padre en una repentina crisis de edad al mejor estilo Kurosaki Isshin? ¡El sobre blanco que da las noticias y la desesperación de Inoue por conseguir la bendición de su suegro! - IshiHime ¡Que les guste!


**Dedicado a: ¡Mi nee-san nuevamente! (**_**Espero que todo vaya mejor n.n**_**); Mi mei-san y mi mei-ru-san (**_**las quiero sobrinitas ;D**_**); Fran (**_**no te conozco hace mucho pero se que esta pareja te gusta bastante :D**_**); Y a la acosadora personal de mi nee-san ¡Sarah-san! (**_**Gracias por acosar a mi nee-san para que publique jajajaja**_**).**

**¡Disfruten todos por igual! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Kubo, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia xD**

_**Bendición, Urgente Bendición.**_

Toc, toc.

Ryuuken acomodó su cabello hacía atrás. La puerta la venían golpeando de hacía unos cuantos minutos ¿Quién demonios podía ser tan jodidamente insistente? ¡Y justo el día que se le daba por quedarse en su humilde morada! (Que conste, era una mansión).

Toc, toc.

Dejo la taza de té a un lado y se puso de pie ¿Y las mucamas? ¿Y su estúpido hijo, que los fines de semana, también venía para buscar la paz que no encontraba en su departamento?

Llegó de mala gana, pero siempre con el temple serio a la gran puerta de entrada ¿Cómo es que escuchaba el golpecito desde su oficina?

Toc, toc.

Ahora lo entendía, el eco retumbaba por toda la casa.

Abrió la puerta y allí se encontró con una mirada gris cargada de asombro. Le tomo cinco segundos inspeccionar a la muchacha que traía el cabello naranja, largo, una blusa amarilla y una falda larga y violeta opaco, no supo por que se la imagino en el mismo uniforme que usó su hijo en el instituto, así también como con la bolsa de la escuela, en vez de ésta otra, que traía algo que no supo identificar.

- ¿Qué buscas? – inquirió, él la conocía, la compañera de instituto de su hijo. La muchacha que siempre iba a verlo al hospital, y al parecer ella supo de inmediato quien era él.

Orihime pestañeó varias veces sin creerlo ¿Quién estaba frente a ella era su suegro? ¿El que Uryu no quería que conociese hasta un tiempo después?

- ¡Mucho gusto! – con una enorme sonrisa de emoción tomo la pálida mano del hombre y la agito en saludo, ante la gota de sudor que presento el peli-gris – Soy Inoue Orihime ¿Se encuentra Uryu? – la sonrisa amigable se vio borrada para ver curiosa como el peli-azul se acercaba a la puerta para ver quien había llegado. Nuevamente sonrió alegre - ¡Uryu, aquí estoy!

El joven de lentes empalideció ¿Qué hacía Orihime en su casa? Como si fuese un turbo llegó hasta la puerta, la tomo del brazo y la arrastró a su habitación, ante el brillo en el vidrio de los lentes de su padre, que se había quedado pensativo ¿El tonto de su hijo tenía semejante novia?

**..**

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Orihime? – Más que enojo su mirada detonaba preocupación, lo que de alguna manera tranquilizó a la muchacha, que sonrió apenada llevando una mano tras su cabeza para sonreír nerviosa.

- L-Lo siento, Uryu, pero como Kurosaki-kun me dijo que no asististe ayer a la universidad y no me has mandado un mensaje creí que ¡Un alíen te había secuestrado! O peor, un ovni… Un momento, creo que son lo mismo… Quizá pudo haber sido Freddy en tus sueños ¡O…!

- Ya… - le frenó suavemente. Le causaba ternura que ella se preocupara por su persona, que lo cuidara y demás, pero si no paraba sus palabras, lo aturdiría, tarde o temprano, ya lo había experimentado hace un tiempo cuando aun no sabía las consecuencias.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste entonces?

Ishida suspiro, y al mismo momento corría su manga para mostrar su brazo cubierto completamente por una venda. Inoue cubrió su boca de la impresión ¿Cuándo se había lastimado que no le había dicho?

- Ayer antes de asistir a la universidad me encontré con una mujer embarazada…

_F/B_

_Uryu caminaba con su bolso llegando a la puerta de la universidad, donde, mientras subía las escaleras, una mujer embarazada las bajaba._

_- ¡AH! – El grito de dolor lo alertó, y al girar la vista solo pudo ver como la misma mujer sostenía su vientre con fuerza, y como perdía el equilibrio entre los escalones._

_Dio un paso largo y la sostuvo con su brazo por debajo, logrando que todo el peso cayera sobre el mismo._

_F/F/B_

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaban con orgullo mientras su novio terminaba el relato.

- El dolor llegó a ser insoportable apenas la mujer fue atendida por alguien más, me hicieron regresar y quedarme en casa para descansar por el fin de semana.

Termino de contar ya estando ambos sentados en el suelo uno frente al otro, justo al momento que una mucama llegaba para dejarles el té en una bandeja entre ambos.

- Orihime… Se que te has preocupado, pero ¿Por qué viniste?

La muchacha sonrió mientras tomaba una taza y daba un sorbo, seguido de un bocado a uno de los pastelitos que habían traído para acompañar la merienda. Una vez trago lo que consumió tomo la bolsa que había traído con ella.

- Tenía que mostrarte algo – y le tendió un sobre blanco que preocupó al muchacho.

- ¿Estudios? – inquirió mientras tomaba el mismo, ya estaba abierto, y por la mirada de la pelinaranja no era preocupante, pero ¿Entonces? - ¿Te ocurre algo, Orihime?

Ella dejó la taza sobre la bandeja nuevamente. Los nervios comenzaron a embargarla haciéndola reír sin parar. Suspiro para calmarse al ver que Uryu estaba tranquilo esperando su respuesta. – P-Pues…

Pero no fue necesario decir nada, Ishida curiosamente había abierto el sobre y sacado el papel de estudios. Empalideció todavía más que antes al leer aquello.

- ¡¿QUÉ?

Orihime cubrió sus oídos.

Los pájaros volaron aterrados de los árboles.

El viento se detuvo.

Y en su oficina, Ryuuken cerró sus ojos cuando los cristales de sus lentes se hicieron mil pedazos. Vaya noticia debió de haber recibido su hijo para dar semejante grito aterrador. Se quitó las gafas y saco unas de repuesto del cajón.

¿Qué podría haber sido? Esa chica no le debió haber dicho nada bonito. Era su nuera. Ella era su nuera, y no tenía cara de ser muy lista, tampoco de mente cerrada y por como le saludó de la nada también algo torpe.

- No… No le daré mi bendición tan pronto… Mis nietos serían unos mutantes con el cabello naranja – razonó para él. Cruzó sus brazos y regresó su vista a las planillas que debía ver para el hospital. Cada vez era más y más pesado el tema ¿Seria que se ponía viejo? Lo descartó efusivamente. ¡El no estaba viejo!

Tanto tiempo con Kurosaki Isshin le afectaba. Pero era diferente. El pelinegro quería estar viejo para ser abuelo. Él seguía joven y creía que Uryu era un muchacho lo bastante cuerdo como para no meter la pata de aquel modo.

- Definitivamente no…

Mientras, el más joven de los Ishida intentaba con toda su concentración recuperar el aliento, el color y compostura. La muchacha lo miró intrigada para después quitar sus manos de las orejas y suspirar.

- Uryu… - le llamó, con una sonrisa comprendedora. Los ojos azules la miraron más tranquilos y entonces dijo la principal razón por la que había llegado - ¡Tengo que ganarme la bendición de Ishida-san!

Una gota de sudor cayó por la nuca del chico ¿Ganársela? ¿Qué problemas tendría su padre con que ella sea su nuera? A demás, llevaban una relación desde hace un año y medio, su padre jamás se preocupaba por las cosas que él hiciese, de más estaba decir que compartían casa algún que otro fin de semana, cuando él necesitaba descansar su mente y Ryuuken de visitar su casa.

¿Qué podría preocuparle a Orihime ganarse su bendición?

La puerta del cuarto se abrió con fuerza dejando ver al hombre de casa, con el cabello gris y los anteojos brillantes por el reflejo. Parecía decidido en lo que sea que fuese a decir. Ishida le miro indiferente mientras que la pelinaranja compartía la decisión en la mirada.

- ¡Ishida-san! – le ganó en el llamado al mayor, que la miro desde su posición demandante y como si fuese un objeto inferior - ¡Por favor! – Y junto ambas manos al frente como súplica, cerrando los ojos con fuerza - ¡Deme su bendición!

~ Silencio ~

- Orihime… Normalmente es el hombre quien pide la bendición y comúnmente a los padres de la mujer… - comentó Uryu, lamentándose por su novia, sabiendo que ella seguramente seguiría con su plan en pie.

Ryuuken, que acababa de tener una crisis de edad que lo sacó repentinamente de su habitual actitud miro reprochante a su hijo - ¿De que esta hablando, tonto?

- ¿A que más, Ryuuken?

- ¿Quieres que te de la bendición? ¡¿Por qué haría cosa tan idiota?

~ Silencio ~

- ¡Te lo dije, Uryu! ¡A Ishida-san le preocupa eso! – Exclamó Orihime, a la vez que regresaba su atención a su suegro y reverenciaba - ¡Por favor, Ishida-san! – Suplico.

Ryuuken miro a la muchacha con una ceja en alto. La crisis había golpeado fuerte. Se preguntaba si Kurosaki había pasado por lo mismo, aun que, conociéndolo, seguramente hubiese gritado en el poster de su difunta esposa frente a su hijo y a la que llamaba tercera hija que le diesen un nieto pronto; que de ellos sería el nieto perfecto.

Pero para su persona, un nieto de hijo y su novia actual no sería lo mejor. Como ya había dicho: Seguramente saldría con el cabello naranja mutante como lo llevaba la muchacha. Era extraño, el peli-gris nunca pensó que seria tan preocupante como saldrían sus futuros nietos.

- ¿De verdad te preocupa? – preguntó con curiosidad el primogénito Ishida. ¿Su padre no le dejaba salir con la chica que había buscado por tanto tiempo, por un capricho repentino? ¿O seria que siempre había estado al tanto?

- ¡No quiero que un nieto mío vaya a salir descendiente de alguien con semejantes actitudes y color de cabello!

Alegó seriamente. Decidido en sus palabras. Su hijo le miro sin poder creerlo por unos instantes, antes de echar a reír a carcajadas ¿Ese era su padre? ¿Preocupándose por como saldrían sus nietos físicamente? Pero una vez que recupero el aire, con la mirada de la, ahora ciertamente dolida y confundida, pelinaranja y severa de su padre.

- ¿A que te refieres con 'semejantes actitudes'? – se puso de pie y miro fijamente a los ojos de su progenitor.

- ¡Alguien como ella! – la señalo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡Orihime es más inteligente de lo que crees! – Alegó – ¡Estuvo en el puesto tres de los más aplicados estudiantes! – Y era verdad, todo el instituto Orihime permaneció en tal puesto, mientras él era el primero, Ichigo el quince y Chad el treinta y tres.

Ella era inteligente, sus manos solo eran torpes solo cuando se preocupa por los demás y esta distraída por tal razón. Quizá decía alguna que otra idiotez, como cuando creyó que lo habían secuestrado los ovnis, cosa que ocurrió hace solo momentos. Pero ella era más única que cualquiera. Inoue era especial para él, por eso la amaba de aquel modo, alguien especial no se consigue todos los días ¿Y quien dijo que fue fácil ganarla una vez la consiguió?

Kurosaki había estado en su corazón por bastante tiempo como para que lo olvidase de un día a otro, y cuando finalmente ocurrió, el cuarto espada Ulquiorra le ganó el puesto y tuvo que pasar cinco meses en vela acompañando los llantos de la pelinaranja por la muerte del pelinegro. Más, la sorpresa que se llevó al saber que ella deseaba estar con él fue tanta hasta el punto de no poder creerlo. Quedando en vela nuevamente, para recapitular por que Orihime diría semejante cosa imposible.

Pero era verdad, la mujer de las hadas se había enamorado profundamente de Ishida, una vez que éste perdió las esperanzas por completo.

Ella, no solo era única y especial, era ciertamente despistada, y no había logrado ver el amor que el Quincy sentía hacía su persona. Solo le basto descubrirlo para comenzar a ser feliz a su lado. Ahora mismo, tenían diecinueve, y llevaban año y medio de relación.

Lo que nadie entendía ahora, era el por qué de la estúpida razón que el progenitor Ishida daba para que su hijo se separe de la muchacha.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – Ya más calmado y desvaneciendo la postura de conquistador, Ryuuken se adentro algunos pasos a la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta todavía.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Uryu ¿Qué mierda de bicho mutante le había picado a su padre ahora? - ¡Si! – Prácticamente escupió, empuñando ambas manos. Relajándose ante los nervios e intentos de calma que Orihime intentaba dar.

Todavía de pie, el mayor de los tres llevó una mano a la barbilla en un intento de pensar, siendo detenido por las palabras de su nuera repentinamente.

- Ishida-san… Si no me cree, podría comprobarlo por su propia cuenta – sonrió, ciertamente apenada. El aludido miro a su hijo sin entender muy bien ¿Se refería a que le tomase una evaluación para comprobarlo?

El peli-azul, sonrió a la vez que negaba resignado, tomando el sobre anterior para mostrárselo desde su lugar a su padre que miro más que intrigado aquel análisis – Velo en ocho meses… Orihime… Está embarazada.

A Ryuuken pareció haberle caído encima un bloque de concreto ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Seria…? ¡¿Y ANTES QUE KUROSAKI? Miro a su nuera, que sonreía levemente ruborizada y todavía más apenada y a su hijo que la miraba desde su lugar con ternura. De golpe empalideció y cual edificio derrumbándose cayó tieso de espaldas hacía atrás, quedando la mitad de su cuerpo en el pasillo.

- ¡ISHIDA-SAN! – Grito completamente preocupada, mirando a su novio con urgencia - ¡Uryu! ¡Llama una ambulancia! ¡Justo que comenzaba a pensarlo!

**..**

Media hora después, Ryuuken estaba de brazos cruzados, con un tic en su ojo izquierdo, vistiendo una bata y sentado en la cama de su hospital, con su hijo y novia del mismo a su lado.

Tomo una revista que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche y la enrolló para después darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su insensato hijo.

- ¡¿Eres idiota? ¡¿Cómo vas a dar semejante metida de pata? – Regañó, hecho una furia. Regresando a su antigua posición, tomando una pequeña cajita rectangular de la mesa, de la cual sacó un cigarrillo, que encendió y comenzó a fumar.

- ¡Oi! ¡¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Estas en un hospital! – Uryu prácticamente le arrebató tanto el cigarro, que apagó casi al instante, como la caja que contenía más de los mismos.

- ¡Siempre lo hago! Después de todo el lugar es mío – recriminó, cual niño pequeño al que se le quita un juguete.

Inoue pasaba la vista del peli-gris al peli-azul dependiendo de quien hablase. Había llegado a la casa de su novio para visitarlo y darle la noticia, y por casualidad también se cruzó con su suegro, a quien definitivamente tenía que pedir bendición. Era eso común ¿Verdad? ¿No lo hacían en las películas y doramas?

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos hombres, quienes al mirarla la encontraron nuevamente con ambas manos juntas al frente y los ojos bien presionados.

- ¡Por favor, Ishida-san! ¿Cuál es su respuesta final?

Uryu se le acerco, tomando una de sus manos y abrazándola de lado para tranquilizar el ambiente. Verla tan segura de algo era pocas veces visto en ella. De verdad le importaba la reacción que su padre tendría respecto al tema, tanto de su relación, como del futuro bebé, tan sorpresivo para todos.

El mayor desvió la mirada a un lado, haciendo como si debatiera ¿No era lo más obvio? - ¿Qué más quieres que te diga, muchacha? – Le miro seriamente haciendo que ella diera un leve respingo – Tienen lo que querías, después de todo es mi…mi… - aclaró su garganta, dando a entender a ambos jóvenes que no se atrevería a decir la palabra 'nieto'.

Aun así, los ojos grises de Inoue brillaron tanto que parecían faroles y cuando Ryuuken menos quiso acordar, estaba envuelto en un súper abrazo asfixiante.

**..**

Uryu cerró la puerta de la habitación del hospital. Le extrañaba el comportamiento de su padre. Por un momento creyó ver a Isshin en forma y actitud Ishida. ¿Seria que la crisis abarcaba a todo cuarentón?

Rió divertido. La vida estaba llena de vueltas. En menos de una hora, se enteró que sería padre, que a su padre lo abarco una repentina crisis de querer tener nietos de parte de buenas nueras, que quería a Orihime más de lo que creía, que su padre seria abuelo, y que de golpe su novia necesitó tener una urgente bendición para poder estar en paz con ella misma.

La miro caminar a su lado, sonriente, feliz de haberla obtenido. Ahora mismo aseguraba que Inoue estaba conforme con poder traer al mundo a un niño. Era fácil de adivinar que ella no se sentiría bien al hacerlo cuando él y su padre llevaban una relación tan fría y distante.

Una vez en la calle, pararon a comprar un par de helados. Mientras la pelinaranja esperaba sentada en una banca frente a la heladería, sonrió, y acarició su vientre enternecida. Tenía dieciocho años, en unos meses llegaba a los diecinueve, pero aun así nunca había estado tan segura de hacer algo así. Más cuando el padre de su novio lo había aceptado más cálidamente de lo que había previsto.

Se puso de pie al ver regresar a Uryu, y una vez tuvo su helado en manos, se acerco para depositar un suave y dedicado beso en los labio del Quincy.

Mientras iban camino a la casa de la muchacha. Ésta tomaba el brazo derecho del peli-azul con el suyo izquierdo, mientras que con la mano del brazo libre volvía a acariciar su vientre cargada de ternura. Pararon de caminar justo frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Donde él beso su frente en modo de despido antes que ella hablara.

- Será hermoso, seguramente – anunció. Ishida sonrió.

- Es un buen nombre… - lo miró extrañada, antes que continuara – Kirei (1)… - dijo, tomando un mechón del cabello naranja que caía al rostro cabizbajo de la joven – Sino, Himeko – la seguridad era tal, que lleno de lágrimas los ojos sensibles de la muchacha.

- Ishida Kirei… Ishida Himeko – lo abrazo con fuerza para contener un poco más las lágrimas de felicidad que le produjo todo tan de repente – Suenan…bien… ¡Suenan bien, Uryu!

Él también sonrió, correspondiendo el abrazo protectoramente. Sus ojos picaron, pero no quiso llorar. Quería mantener firmeza. Sin embargo, una vez la haya despedido y su novia cerrase la puerta de su casa, justo después de haber hablado y acordado que comenzarían a vivir juntos de ahora en más, se quitó los anteojos y fregó sus ojos, que las lágrimas habían logrado humedecer un poco.

Sería genial. Lo harían bien. Y lo mejor, sus hijos tendrían un abuelo gruñón para molestar.

**..**

**1: Kirei significa 'Hermoso'.**

**Otro desastre catastrófico… ¡Igualmente! Espero que les haya gustado… Perdonen las faltas, si las hay, las odio, pero no pude corregirlas u.u**

**¿Reviews? ¡Por favor! ¡Vida compañeros/as! ¡Vida es lo que me dan los reviews! *pose heroíca* xD**

**¡Bye-bye!**


End file.
